


The Halloween Spirit

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am standing here, in a vampire costume, about to host a national show. I have Halloween spirit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/) for a quick beta and for finding Kim's costume. If anyone's curious, these are the costumes worn by [Casey](http://www.buycostumes.com/ProductDetail.aspx?ProductID=17323&PCatID=adultcostumes&ccatid=adultclassicmens), [Dan](http://www.buycostumes.com/ProductDetail.aspx?ProductID=17252&PCatID=adultcostumes&ccatid=adultmentvmovies), [Kim](http://www.buycostumes.com/ProductDetail.aspx?ProductID=17288&PCatID=adultcostumes&ccatid=adultsexycostumes) and [Jeremy](http://www.buycostumes.com/ProductDetail.aspx?ProductID=12446&PCatID=adultcostumes&ccatid=adultmenthruages).
> 
> Written for [](http://quincykat.livejournal.com/profile)[**quincykat**](http://quincykat.livejournal.com/) [Halloween Fic Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/quincykat/206095.html). 1,320 words in total.  
> 

"There should be more public holidays that involve fancy dress," Dan said, standing in front of the mirror. He adjusted his hat, pushing the wide red brim to a rakish angle. Then he pulled the front of the jacket flat, exposing an extra inch of bare chest, and stepped back to admire the effect.

Casey sighed, tugging at the frilly cuffs of his white shirt. "Not ones that encourage ridiculous costumes on-air."

"Suffering a lack of Halloween spirit there, Casey?" Dan turned around, watching Casey continue to fuss with his vampire costume. There was no reason for it. Casey looked good in the gothic get-up: white shirt, burgundy vest, and a black cape with burgundy lining. In Dan's opinion, the best thing about the costume was the way Kim had strong-armed Casey into letting Alyson apply a liberal amount of black eyeliner.

Even Casey's scowl suited the costume. "I have plenty of spirit."

"I don't think so. I'm sensing a distinct lack of spirit."

Casey spread his arms wide, holding the satin cape out as he did so. "I am standing here, in a vampire costume, about to host a national show. I have Halloween spirit."

"You're wearing the clothes," Dan admitted, twirling the zebra-striped cane between his fingers, "but clothes do not make the man enjoy the holiday. I don't see your problem with it. How many excuses do we get to look this good on-air?"

Casey didn't seem convinced by Dan's wide grin. "I hate to break this to you, Danny, but you're standing there wearing a red, crushed velvet suit. With flares. And zebra print trim. There's a limit to how good anyone can look in that."

"You're just jealous because you didn't get to dress as a pimp."

"I could have worn the purple version if I wanted to." Casey started to run a hand through his hair, and then stopped. Alyson had gone to a lot of trouble to temporarily dye it black with white stripes from Casey's temples. If Casey screwed it up before they did the show, blood might be spilled. "I could have, but I didn't. You know why? Because I have taste."

Dan laughed. "I've seen your wardrobe. You really don't."

Casey opened his mouth to say something. Then he snapped it shut and pulled on the white cotton gloves instead. "You made the changes to the Sox voiceover, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be on the teleprompter."

Casey sighed. "Okay, let's do this." He started to move towards the door, but Dan used his cane to bar Casey's way. "What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"It's Halloween," Dan pointed out. Casey shrugged. "You're really not getting into the spirit of this."

"I don't see why we couldn't have changed after the show."

"You know why."

"Because the network party started at ten, and if we change afterwards, we'll get there late." Casey worked his jaw for a moment, and then added, "And Dana thinks it'll be fun for us to have to wear them on-air."

Dan reached forward and straightened Casey's stiff collar. The skin moved against the back of his fingers as Casey swallowed. That led his thoughts to other, less wholesome places. Dan was suddenly very tempted to run his hands down the velvet vest, to crush the material under his fingertips. Then he thought better of it.

"It will be fun," Dan said as he stepped back. For a split-second, Casey looked disappointed, but they both knew why it was a very bad idea to get into that before the show.

"It won't be."

"Not if you do it with this attitude."

Casey grimaced. "I have a... thing with Halloween costumes."

"A thing?"

For a creature of the night, Casey looked very sheepish. "A little thing."

Casey wasn't the kinkiest of guys, so this was a little unexpected. "You have a thing for Halloween costumes?" Dan asked, a little disbelievingly.

"Not *for* them," Casey said with a roll of his eyes, "*with* them. I'm just saying, tonight will not end well."

"Pshaw," Dan said with a wave his hand. The pimp cane slipped in his hand and went clattering across to the other side of the room. Grinning guiltily, Dan walked over and picked it up. "I have to remember not to do that."

"This is how it starts."

"How what starts?"

"Halloween." Casey crossed his arms and Dan was a little amused by how Casey's shirtsleeves puffed up. "You pick a costume, you get excited and then within an hour, something goes wrong."

"With the costume?"

Casey nodded. "With the costume."

"Like what?"

"A thread will come loose, and a seam will split. It'll get stained in a really obvious place. I'll trip over the costume and fall flat on my face."

"To be fair," Dan had to say, "you do that when you're not wearing a costume."

Casey ignored that comment. "And on one memorable occasion, I had a bucket of slime tipped over my head."

Dan sniggered. "I know there was the thing with the frozen turkey, but Dana's not allowed in the lighting grid any more. I'm pretty sure you're safe from slime."

"It could happen at the party," Casey pointed out doggedly.

"I don't think Calvin's party will have slime."

"It could."

"But in all likelihood, it won't."

"You'll see," Casey muttered darkly. The cape rustled as he uncrossed his arms. "Something will happen, and then you'll see why this was a bad idea."

Dan laughed, but Casey still looked far too serious. "You really think something will go wrong with our costumes?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

Taking a deep breath, Dan took on the job of Casey-control. "Okay, Casey? It's not going to happen."

"It will." Casey was adamant.

"Halloween will be fine."

"I've experienced a lot of Halloween's that proved otherwise."

Dan grinned cheekily at his partner. "But *this* Halloween will be different."

"Why?" Casey asked grudgingly.

"Because you'll spend this Halloween with me," Dan explained. "And I always have good Halloweens."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I can even tell you how tonight will go."

"I don't think you can." Casey blinked black-rimmed eyes and started to lift his hand to his face, but Dan caught his wrist before he could mess up Alyson's work.

"Don't rub your eyes," Dan reminded him. Casey nodded and dropped his hand, but Dan didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his fingers around Casey's wrist and stepped closer. "First, we'll go on-air. We'll look good and we'll do a great show. Then, we'll go to Calvin's party where we'll have a great deal of fun watching Jeremy protect the feathers in his general's hat and see if Kim can dance without falling out of that costume."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"There will be drinking, and good food, and candy. And attractive girls who are impressed by television celebrities."

Casey's lips twitched up. "You mean us, right?"

"Yes, I mean us." Dan rolled his eyes. "Plus, Isaac said Sam Donovan's in town, so we might get to see Dana try not to go crazy in front of Calvin."

Casey's smile got a little mean. "That could be fun."

"And after the festivities are over," Dan said softly, leaning close enough to smell Casey's cologne, "you're coming back to my place and we'll celebrate on our own. If you get my meaning."

"Okay." Casey's tongue darted out and swiped across his lower lip. If they weren't both made-up and ready for the camera, Dan would have kissed Casey there and then, regardless of how much of a bad idea it was.

But it was a bad idea, Dan reminded himself as he let go of Casey's wrist. He stepped back just before Natalie opened the door. "Hey, Nat."

She took one look at the grin on his face, and the smile on Casey's, and her eyes narrowed. "What's up with you two?"

"We've got the Halloween spirit," Casey replied.


End file.
